1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conditioning a flexible rope and in particular relates to a heated casing for removing moisture from a woven hemp or manila rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proper care of woven hemp and manila ropes is important to those persons involved in ranch work and also to competitive rodeo cowboys. The woven natural fiber ropes tend to absorb moisture under conditions of high humidity. These conditions cause the fibers to become stiff, making the rope or lasso difficult to throw.
The method presently employed by competitive rodeo cowboys involves placing the wet rope under the hood of a car on top of a warm engine. However, these ropes are often forgotten and thereafter become entangled in the engine fan, belts, etc. In addition, the natural fibers will absorb any residual fuel or lubricants present on top of the engine or underneath the automobile hood.
The present invention has a cylindrically shaped housing for transporting a rope in a coiled condition. An internal heating element is powered by an automotive electrical system through a cigarette lighter adaptor. A venting and air circulation system removes the excess moisture from the housing. With the use of this invention, the cowboy can obtain the proper moisture content of the rope and then maintain this moisture content throughout the period of travel to the place of competition or work. The ropes arrive ready for use, with the desired moisture content and free of any grease or oil. The use of a clean rope having a predetermined moisture content can yield more consistent results and more consistent winnings for a cowboy involved in rodeo competition.
One prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,047, which teaches the use of a sealed cylindrical housing which contains an axially located electrical heating element powered by an electrical source. The heating element heats the air and causes the evaporation of moisture from the rope. However, when the proper moisture content is reached the rope must be removed from the rope conditioner since no system for venting is provided for the removal of moisture contained in the heated air. Also, this device does not provide automatic timing or temperature regulating features for unattended rope conditioning.
In a related invention in U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,213, a heated enclosure is used for drying and storing tooth brushes. Other similar devices use heating elements to warm various articles prior to their use include those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,991, for a combination razor strop holder and heater; U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,859 for a device used to heat keys for defrosting frozen locks; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,346 a heated bowling ball bag is disclosed.